


Delayed

by Irlus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddle, Cuddling, F/M, Kristanna, Mourning, Sad, Sisters, angsty af, death of a lover, depressive episodes, good sister elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: This is the story of a love that is stronger than time and even death. The love of Sgt. Kristoff Bjorgman and Anna Arendelle.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. The Blow of the News.

A week just passed since the incident, and Elsa was now doing the biggest effort to comfort her sister, who was the most affected by the news. She loved Kristoff too, for he had become a good friend and the man of her sister, such an important presence in her life because she loved Anna with all her heart, and knowing that he made her happy and kept her safe had given peace to her worried heart.  
She still remembered the day when the militars came to their home to notify them about the disappearance of Kristoff in the attack of a small valley in middle east. Buildings collapsed and due to the occupation of enemies it resulted hard to retrieve his body, or even tell if he was still alive. And since that moment Anna entered in shock. She refused to eat, to sleep, to cry. It all was becoming a ticking bomb that would soon explode in ways Elsa feared but expected too.  
“Anna?” Elsa called softly from the other side of the door. It was 11:47 a.m. and this was the fourth time she knocked that day with a tray of food that she knew her sister would reject once again.  
Elsa pushed the door of her room and saw her sister facing at the window, motionless with legs curled inside a small leather couch. Elsa swiped the corner of a drawer and put the tray over it. The room hadn’t been cleaned in a while, trash, dirty clothes, and a thin layer of dust covered everything around them.  
“Sweetie…I brought you soup.”  
She knew Anna listened to her but Anna didn’t move an inch.  
“Anna, you gotta eat something. You’re getting too skinny.”  
“just…leave it there. I’ll take some later.”  
Elsa snorted looking at the other tray she left two days ago still intact resting over the nightstand, the small sandwich and the glass of juice started to rot already.  
She walked to the nook of the window and sat in front of Anna. Her face had grown paler, cheekbones sunk and her eyes lost.  
“Anna…?”  
Her blue eyes caught a glimpse of silver from Anna’s neck. It was Kristoff’s tags. Even the long hoodie she had been wearing was his. Her eyes, as blue as those of Elsa, looked to her sister. They tried to assimilate the reality, the fact that her older sister was there to help her, to take her out of the hole she was trapped in. She looked around and every shape shattered the picture in pieces which she tried to keep together.  
“Anna!” Elsa shook her hands, and just as if this was a cold nightmare she snapped her head. Then everything felt too real: the greyish light of that autumn morning, the smell of the soup, the cold sweat of Elsa’s hands dewing her fingers. Just like a picture starting to move all over again.  
Her chest felt heavy, a very well known feeling threatened to erupt from her stomack to her head. She tried not to think of him, but every single thing around brought her back his fresh memory. Then she found her release. Elsa anticipated to the frown, and quickly she threw her arms around her sister, allowing her to sob, to cry, to mourn a death delayed for so long.  
She cried for what it seemed hours nonstop. The two sisters moved from place, crawled in a ball inside the bed. Anna curled inside Elsa’s motherly embrace, still sobbing, still grunting in anger, in pain, in despair; still trying to make room to the idea that she had lost him forever.


	2. Knocking on Heaven’s Door

It had been almost two hours since her neighbor, Mrs. Stone, got home with a large tray full of cinnamon rolls, and as a kind intruder she stepped into the house and began talking about many things Anna stopped paying attention to as soon as she opened her mouth.  
“…and when she took the pan from the stove…pff! all burnt from the edges, it was like if….”   
Anna zoned out but escaped some ‘oh’s and nodded every now and then. The she heard Elsa’s car parking outside. Saved by the bell. Elsa entered with bags full of groceries and saw Anna’s face desperately asking for help.  
“Hello, Mrs. Stone!” Elsa huffed as she hurried to drop the bags over the counters of the kitchen.  
“Elsa, dear, Do you need a hand?”  
“No, thanks, I can do it myself,” She yelled from the kitchen, “don’t worry. After all we’re going out, aren’t we, Anna?” Elsa looked at Anna, arched her brows and widened her eyes to see if her sister would catch her drift. “…with Dr. Hale. Today’s her appointment.”  
Mrs. Stone sprang from the couch.  
“Oh my…I didn’t know that. Anna you should have told me.”  
“It’s ok Mrs. Stone, don’t worry”  
Hurried, the lovely lady stood up and kissed goodbye the two sisters.   
“Call me if you two need anything” She exclaimed with the hands of the two Arendells in hers, and as loud as she was she said goodbye and kissed both girls on the cheek one more time. Once gone, Anna hugged Elsa.  
“Thank you.”  
Anna grunted every time she saw Mrs. Stone coming towards her, crossing the front yard in long strides. Some days she would bring pie, some others casseroles, but her purpose was the same: take Anna out of depression. She would come sporadically and once she brought food she would stay the entire afternoon just talking and drinking coffee. She had no bad intention at all, what Lisa Stone had with the Arendelle sisters was the same affection a mother would have for her children. The fact was that Anna was doing good with her process, it did still hurt thinking of Kristoff or even hearing his name, even after three years gone it made her insides crash and shatter, but the therapies that Elsa was paying for her were contributing to her slow recovery.  
“Don’t take me wrong. She is lovely but sometimes-”  
“I know” Elsa cut her.  
“I have to go back to the office. When I’m done, what do you say if we go and have dinner outside? There’s a new italian restaurant that just opened yesterday. We can go after the session with Dr. Hale.”  
“Sounds great.” Anna replied with a smile that felt fake on her face.  
“Good.” She kissed her forehead, “ I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”  
Anna went back to the kitchen to store the last of the groceries when a hard knock kicked her out of her momentary peace.  
“Shit! COMING…Now what does she want?”  
She opened the door, expecting to see Mrs. Stone’s face and tell her to leave for good, but she found a tall man instead. His clothes were dark green and right on his left side a long travel case rested on the grass of her front yard. Her eyes took a while to recognize the features she was looking at, and once her memory recalled who this man was she completely forgot about the jar of strawberry jelly that slipped from her hands and exploded in million pieces as it crashed on the entrance. 

His blonde hair and brown eyes struck her heart with a powerful wave of joy and pain that made her stumble. Her head grew dizzy and the air seemed to be gone from her lungs. She was going to pass out. Was this a ghost she was looking at?

He caught her in his arms, rushed to get her before she hit the floor. Anna took a deep breath and allowed herself to drown in his scent. His firm grip around her shoulders, his arm around her waist, it all activated a warmth that thawed her frozen heart.  
She looked at him once more, to see if she was not dreaming. But it wasn’t a dream. Their eyes locked for a short time before he desperately kissed her, gripped her hungrily, his lips tasted those of hers, still sweet, still soft as the last time he kissed them. She didn’t know what to do. Her arms trapped him unsucesfuly against her chest, her hands gripped the nape of his neck, all a rushed try to keep him as close as possible to her.  
The kiss broke, both panted hard for air, his eyes scanned every single feature of her face. She hadn’t changed any bit: the same big eyes, the same copper glow of her long hair, just as if life itself had paused time only for him to catch the rhythm back again.  
His face was different, a fading scar crossed his face from temple to jawline, the skin of his left hand was severely burnt, at least what she could see, however no single limb was mising. It still was the same tall man that could make her melt in his arms, regardless of his look, regardless of his wounds. The feeling was the same that made her fall hard for him.  
She parted her lips, words didn’t come out, she was speechless, what else could she say? what else could it be said to make that moment better? Many thoughts flew across her mind but none of them seemed to get a place. Her eyes jumped from his face to his wounds, her fingers traced the scar on his face, her arms rested on his chest, then hands on his face again.  
He took her hands inside his, still small and delicate as he remembered them.  
“It’s you...it-it’s...” She choked in her own tears, short giggles coming from her lungs. “Kristoff?”  
“I’m home, babe” His voice broke through the walls of oblivion, and she felt him. Real, too real to her now transformed life where he was lost forever.   
“I never stopped thinking about you. It was you the one who kept me alive, the one that helped me through that living hell.”  
Anna was sobbin, her hands feeling tiny inside his. “But...but the letter...the officers...they should have said...why...?”  
He caressed her forehead, “I know…” He reassured, “…but I am with you. That’s what matters to me.”  
He clasped her arms around her, feeling the heat of her face slipping through his jacket. Even when she felt significantly small inside him, having him there, being there with head under his and nose taking the freshness of his scent made her feel as if she were ten feet tall, as if her entire life were complete again.  
“You’re here…you…you’re here…”  
They cried for what it seemed hours nonstop. Now the two lovers moved from place, crawled in a ball inside her bedroom upstairs. Anna curled inside Kristoff’s protective embrace, still sobbing, still sighing in peace, in joy; still trying to make room to the idea that he had come back to stay forever.


End file.
